Cullen Traditions
by morerandompersons
Summary: This is post Breaking Dawn. It's basically just what happens about two years after the story ends. The Cullens plus Jacob are about to leave Forks, and Bella of course is depressed about it. Edward and Alice decide to cheer her up with a distraction.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: The characters are not mine and no infringement is intended.**

**A/N: This is my first fanfiction. Just thought you would be nice and maybe review if you want to see more. Also. I need a beta reader.:) Oh and if you go to my profile you'll see that I share it with my sister. This is in fact Sylvia writing this one.:)**

**Cullen Traditions**

It was our last day in the Forks mansion and if I could cry, I would have ruined Edward's shirt by now. Instead all I could do was inhale his heady aroma, squeeze Nessie tighter and pretend that I wasn't about to leave my favorite place on the planet. It was still beyond my scope of ability. I think that if it weren't for Jasper, I would have had a complete breakdown and refused to leave the cottage in the woods. As it was, I think Jasper was having trouble handling my emotions, because he had disappeared with Alice with the excuse of hunting, leaving me alone with my emotional turmoil. Emmet announced his impending presence with a couple of loud thumps and a muffled curse followed quickly by a "Sorry Esme." I looked up from Edward's chest in time to see Emmet run out of the house lightly carrying about five large packing boxes filled with the books that I just couldn't bear to live without. Of course my worn copy of Wuthering Heights was much too precious to be packed away and was currently sitting on the front seat of my car. I saw my books disappear into the back of Emmet's Jeep. For some reason whenever I looked at that car my mind always drifted to the night that Edward's family was playing baseball and James interrupted. I lazily let my thoughts drift through the night, having found that this was the best way to recover my vague memories. I gasped when I found what I was looking for. Then I glared at Edward. He looked confused. I let him into my mind so that he could see the memory of my brainwashing up against Emmet's Jeep.

He locked eyes with me and grinned; I couldn't help but melt and smiled back at him. The world disappeared; there was only me and him, no impending move, no high school waiting that would undoubtedly whisper about us behind our backs, call us freaks, while not-so-secretly lusting about us. There was no monotony waiting, and there was no missing my father and werewolf friends. There was only Edward and me, and the love that united us. The moment was shattered by a loud, generally annoying, announcement by, you guessed it, Emmet. "Come on baby makers! Let's get this show on the road!"

I sighed and extricated myself from Edward's loving embrace, immediately, without his touch everything was somehow grayer. Edward walked me to my car. I helped Nessie into her car seat. She gave me a complaining look, she hated the thing. Both I and Edward however had told her many times that just because she was half vampire did not mean that we were willing to test the limits of her indestructibility. I however looked at her in a scolding manner. She gave in and sighed slumping against the back of the seat. I turned around and jumped, not expecting Edward to be standing so close. I must really be absorbed in my thoughts; Edward can hardly ever surprise me anymore.

He smiled at my apparent shock, but then he looked slightly sad, and he told me, "Bella, I know that you're sad to be leaving, but just know that this means that you can find new memories, make new friends, and you won't be lonely. You can call your father all the time, and Seth would be more than happy to return our calls. Jacob is coming with us of course. So you'll have plenty of friends."

It wasn't so much what he said as his soothing voice, but I did relax. I looked up and kissed him softly. His lips returned the kiss without hesitation. I was just about to wrap my arms around Edward when Alice walked in.

She glared harshly and said, "I saw that if I didn't interrupt now, we would be an hour late, not to mention your daughter would be scarred for life."

I turned around quickly to see Nessie's delicate nose pushed against the glass, watching us with unabashed fascination. She returned my stare and smiled. I smiled at her and turned to Edward. He smiled at me and then said, "If you still are sad when we get there love, we'll have to find a way to distract you."

Just then Alice gasped, and grinned evilly at Edward and said, "I'm helping," and turned to leave.

I looked up at Edward with confusion clearly written on my face and asked, "What was that about?"

He smiled and told me, "You'll see, love," and followed Alice.

So, I climbed into my over extravagant car and set out to our new home, thoroughly confused and distracted.

The drive to the Seattle airport was uneventful. Nessie kept shifting uncomfortably in her car seat and I kept feeling guilty, but on this issue I was firm, she would sit in that car seat until she weighed eighty pounds. I kept dwelling on Alice's evil grin and just got more and more nervous. Then an idea formed in my head and I turned towards Nessie and asked, "Nessie, honey, will you do mommy a favor?"

She looked suspicious, but after a moment of deliberation she asked, "What?"

I smiled and said, "Auntie Alice and Daddy are planning something, but I don't know, so if you could figure it out-"

I was cut off by my phone buzzing in my pocket. I looked in the caller ID-Alice.

"How did you know Alice? I just decided to do it. There was no plan."

"Your daughter on the other hand was forming a plan of finding out then telling you."

"Damn!Just tell me was it going to work?"

"Yes Bella. It was most undoubtedly going to work. Unfortunately for you, your daughter was going to tell you, then tell us she told you, then make it up to us by helping us with our new plan."

I hung up on her then glared into the rear-view mirror and told my daughter, "You're a traitor."

She looked at me innocently. I just snorted at her as I pulled into the airport parking lot for the late afternoon flight. We wouldn't arrive in New Hampshire until two in the morning. I was greeted by a pair of strong arms winding around my waist and Edward's unique aroma. Leaning back I wrapped my arms around his neck and smiled.

"I missed you," he told me, "That was a devious plan that you concocted. I fear my sister may be rubbing off on you."

"Mmmm," I managed not at all concerned about his statement, more focused on his lips at my neck.

"Unless you two are going to make a baby right here in the parking lot let's go!" Emmet complained as per his usual.

I frowned at him, but grabbed my daughter out of the car and walked into the Seattle Airport all the same, still intent on getting the information I wanted out of Edward and Alice. I knew I hardly stood a chance, but I was determined nonetheless.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ok. So I know that every author says that they love reviews, and I really wasn't planning on being one of those people. But I LOVE reviews. My sister came upstairs and was all I have something really cool to show you. I was all blasé towards it but then I come down and I have like ten reviews. I was SOOOO happy. They made my tummy tingle. My favorite review was from ****dancing-intothe-twilight1901. ****THANK YOU!!! Ahhhh Emmet. We all love him. And to everyone else who reviewed: Thank you to you to. This extra chapter is for you guys. You know who you are. And I guess reviews really are inspiring because I just started today and I'm all ready adding another chapter. I feel like I need to get some things straight. Jacob is going to be in this story but not a huge presence, and he's running to New Hampshire, he doesn't want to be on the plane 'cause it would smell bad with the recycled air. Oh and I still need a beta reader.**

**_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~**

When we walked into the Seattle Airport, I was hit by the lovely scent of human blood, as was Nessie and her hand twitched and my mind was assaulted by Nessie's hunger. I squeezed her hand reassuringly and swallowed down my mouthful of venom. We all headed towards the airport terminal headed for New Hampshire. I sighed regretfully and Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and squeezed lightly, burying his nose into my hair. I focused on him and the knot in my stomach disappeared. Alice smiled and said, "I'm glad this town is bigger than Forks. Bigger population means bigger mall. Bella we are going to have so much fun. I think you need a bigger closet. I mean if we are going to be that much closer to a mall that means that we are going to have more time to shop."

Well here comes the knot, full force. I think he may need to get furniture 'cause he is certainly going to be sticking around awhile, at least the whole duration of the flight. I sighed _again_ and Edward squeezed a little tighter. He lifted his head and shot Alice a look that clearly said to not be talking about shopping.

We got on the plane and with the quick announcement that the captain does every time that you get on a plane, we lifted off. I had Nessie on one side and Edward on the other with Emmet on the other side of Edward.

"Be careful love, Emmet is about to make a Mile High Club joke," Edward warned, much to my mortification.

Sure enough about three seconds later Emmet opened his mouth, "So Bella, you must be planning to join the Mile High Club, with me and Rosie, since you couldn't even wait to get out of the parking lot. That would be an interesting story to tell to your kid, how they were conceived in an airplane restroom." He snickered, and I swear that my face was tomato red, despite my vampirism.

I still managed to bite back, "Emmet, I swear to god that if you make any more innuendos in front of my daughter you will regret it for centuries to come." I received vindictive satisfaction when he blanched slightly, "Besides, you lost the arm wrestling competition, you're not allowed innuendos."

"Oh, come on she almost saw you anyways!" He mocked me. Oh dear, did all of them know that? How could she? Alice told them all!

"Alice!" I cried out absolutely mortified.

"I'm sorry Bella. I saw it and then I couldn't help it. I started giggling so hard I had to sit down. I saw Nessie asking you the most awkward questions that you wanted so bad not to answer. It was the most hilarious thing I think I've ever seen, but of course I couldn't let it happen. But Emmet caught me laughing and of course wanted to know why I was laughing so I had to tell him, but you know he has a big mouth so he told rose and of course I told Jasper, I mean I can't keep anything from him! You have to believe me, I didn't mean for _everyone _to know."

I was so mortified that it was all I could do to not dry sob, as it was I just hid my face in Edward's shirt. I immediately felt the courage to set in and sat up and thanked Jasper silently. "Well at least Carlisle and Esme don't know." I said good-naturedly.

"Actually, they do," Emmet snickered out, "I left them a message!"

Alice's face went blank. Everybody looked at her except Edward, who was staring at me. Then Alice and Edward both started cracking up. They were laughing so hard that a flight stewardess came over. She opened her mouth to say something, and then caught sight of Edward and kind of just stood there, with her mouth hanging open staring. I was already too stressed out, I didn't need this woman staring at Edward, I sort of just snapped.

"Can I help you or are you just going to stand there and stare at my husband all flight. Will we have to pry your ogling eyes off of him in order to get off the flight?" I snapped. It was all just too much. It wasn't just her. If it had been just her, I wouldn't have minded. But it was everywhere we went. Women just stared at Edward like he was eye-candy. It made me jealous. On top of that, I was angry at Emmet, stressed from the move, frustrated about Edward and Alice's planning, and a bit annoyed that my daughter was a turncoat.

The woman immediately looked at me and then at the floor. She blushed and I immediately felt sorry for her. I was about to apologize when Edward stopped me. The woman looked at me then sort of angry and said, "You know you passengers are all the same: you're mean, nasty, rude, and demanding. I may be here to make your flight more convenient and safe, but I'm not a doormat, I'm a person. I'm not going to put up with it! I came over here to check on you, and was amazed at how nice your husband's hair was against the clouds. I wasn't ogling him; I was looking at his hair! From now on, no more doormat me," she ended definitively. I understood why Edward stopped me, that woman just had a breakthrough, one she most definitely needed. She stomped away down the aisle.

"Ok, so Bella," Alice continued as though nothing had happened, "Edward and I wanted to fill you in on a little tradition we Cullens have had for a couple of decades now. Emmet started it. Every-"

"Alice, once the words 'Emmet started it' come out of your mouth, I know I'm not going to like what comes next," I cut her off.

She snickered and said, "No, Bella, you're definitely going to like this one. Every time we move to a new town, we have a prank war."

I looked around blankly, "You're not serious, are you?"

She grinned, "Oh, we are one-hundred percent serious, and this year is going to be the best."

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

**A/N: Uh oh. What are they dragging poor Bella into, now? Trust me; they are all in for it. I don't really like this chapter, it's OOC if you ask me. But it kind of happened. I'm going to reedit it soon. There's one problem. I have a few pranks picked out that are hilarious but I need a few more. If you have any ideas please tell me. I'll give you credit in the AN. Still need a beta reader. PM me. Press the green button down there and tell me what you think. Please, I absolutely love reviews. They make me smile. ******


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So, I got five reviews for the first chapter and only one for the second. This made me very sad. Thank you to iwannabegilmore for her review of the second chapter, even if it was just a question. It lets me know that people are reading and that they actually know that my story is existent.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. No copyright infringement was intended.**

**~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_**

Did Alice really just say that I would be participating in a prank war? _With _Emmet? There was no way in HELL! I was most definitely not going to participate. Then I remembered all the times that Emmet ribbed me and intruded into my private life. Maybe I was going to participate and if I did, I was most definitely going to be getting Emmet for those baby making remarks in front of my daughter. Oh, this was going to be so much fun, but I'm not good at coming up with pranks. I was going to have to ask Alice for an alliance, I looked over at her, contemplating.

She nodded her head ever so slightly at me. I grinned at her brightly, and announced to the other Cullens, 'Alright, I'm in."

The Cullens, minus Edward and Alice all looked shocked to hear that I would be participating in a juvenile sport such as prank wars. Then I shifted my eyes to Emmet and smiled evilly at him. He looked a little panicked, which was gratifying in a vindictive sense.

"Now, Bella, this is to break in the new house, not a way to get revenge on people who are annoying you," Emmet tried to worm his way out of getting pranked.

"Who are you kidding, Emmet?" Alice pointed out, "You were the one who made fun of Bella right before we told her about this. Thank you for that by the way, if you hadn't Bella would have taken a lot longer to convince, and she wouldn't really have participated but thanks to you, she's going to be a major player…"

Alice kept going, but I stopped listening and started plotting. For the rest of the flight, Alice was talking with Edward, which would have been just as annoying as always, if I hadn't been planning. I knew that I had to come up with something really evil, something that would make Emmet regret messing with me.

Then it hit me, the perfect plan. This would be the most phenomenal revenge ever. I knew I was acting, as Charlie would say, like a child. I could practically hear him. "Bella that behavior does not suit you. Forgiveness is divine." I smiled at the thought. Just then Edward kissed the top of my head.

"Are you okay, love?" He asked me softly so that the others wouldn't hear. I nodded my head and smiled up at him. He smiled at me and the world disappeared, again. I looked into his topaz eyes and got lost. They were glittering with happiness into my eyes. I leaned my head into his chest and inhaled. He leaned until his mouth was right next to my ear and said, "Such a naughty plan you have come up with. I like it; maybe Emmet will learn something from it. Alice won't let me see how it turns out." Then I heard the clicking noise of the seatbelt light and quickly reached over for Nessie's seatbelt and, in human speed, buckled it. She scowled at me, another thing about human contraptions that she hated; they wrinkled her clothes, which she was very protective of, a trait she picked up from Alice.

I once again gave her that look that says don't argue with me. She turned her head and glared at the spot between her feet. I smiled at her loathing of seatbelts and car seats as I reached for my own seatbelt, putting conscious effort into doing it at human speed. Being a vampire gave me new appreciation for Edward's dilemma when he spent time with me as a human. You constantly had to measure the force that you used or risk crushing them as easily as you patted your friend's back.

I felt the plane start to land and smiled, because it would be all too easy for me to hijack the necessary suitcases and I was certain that Alice would help me. It would be very easy to hide them in Alice's mountain of suitcases. As we landed in the runway and the plane vibrated around us. The seatbelt light clicked off and we unbuckled and started to file off the plane.

Alice spoke up, "Bella, Rosalie, and I will get the suitcases. You boys go get the rental cars until ours arrive. They won't be here until tomorrow. They get held up in traffic." Then she tugged on my arm and we hurried to the conveyor belt that held the suitcases.

"Ok, Emmett's suitcases should be here in two seconds. One, there it is. Give me that. Rose, trust me when I say that you'll benefit from this. Go throw these all away. Then meet me and Bella in the gift shop." She handed Rosalie the suitcases full of Emmett's clothes, and Rosalie ran off. I grinned at Alice and she giggled.

"Oh, Bella this is going to be so much fun. Trust me, I won't let you or Edward get hit by something that you won't enjoy. I keep everybody from getting too pissed off. It's more fun that way. There're everybody else's suitcases, let's grab those quickly. Now we need to get to the gift shop quickly. We'll only have ten minutes." She ran off, with me in tow.

When we got there Rose was standing in the doorway being ogled by a group of guys who sighted us and whistled loudly. They walked over and one of them said to me, "Hey baby, come here often?"

I snickered and said, "Yes, I am a frequent shopper at the airport gift shop, they even gave me one of those nifty cards that get you discounts," then I turned away and walked into the store leaving the red-faced, shocked man standing there. Alice and Rosalie walked in behind me to the chorus of rowdy men shouting "Burned" at the poor man who hit on me. On the plus side, Edward might not be jealous.

When I walked into the gift shop a woman walked up to us and said, "Hi, could I help you find something."

Alice skipped up to her and said, "We're pranking our brother, her wife. We need about fifty different dresses in plus sizes to fill his suitcase. Preferably, in hot pink."

The woman grinned and said, "I have a brother. He seems to think that teasing me is the most fun to be had anywhere. I hope you have fun. We just got a new shipment of dresses, they're in the back. I'll show you. Have fun." She showed us into the back of the store and to a pile of boxes, and pointed out a box marked "PINK."

Alice skipped over to it and pulled the lid off. She pulled out a pile of dresses that were actually quite cute for gift shop dresses. She threw one to me and said, "This one is for you. Don't argue or you can go through here on your own."

I sighed but grabbed it, all the same. In about ten minutes Alice had sorted through the pink monstrosity and picked out Emmett's new wardrobe. Rosalie was smiling slyly next to Alice, who had done the shopkeeper a favor by sorting the dresses into their sizes and putting them on hangers. I just sat there, watching, until Alice proclaimed us done, and ran off to pay.

When I walked out to the front of the store, Alice was going through the dresses with the woman, taking the tags off, and folding them into the suitcase. This was all done quickly and efficiently. Alice paid the woman, in addition to a large tip. We left and found the boys, still at the rental car place arguing over whether or not they should rent an Auston Martin Vanquish, or a Ferrari.

"Hate to break it to you boys, but they don't have either of those. The nicest car they own is a Volvo. Congratulations, Edward." She looked a little upset. I think I heard her mutter the words, "No 911 Turbo Porsche, either."

I was too happy about pulling off my prank to be upset about anything at the moment. I looked over just in time to see Rosalie handing Emmett his suitcases. She caught me looking and winked.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~**A/N: Sorry about making you guys wait so long. I had to go see my dad, and he has no internet. ******** Trust me when I say you couldn't possibly be more upset about that than I am. So, I still need a beta reader. If you review four more times, you get chapter 4. My favorite review this time was from isetthefair. Thank you.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I must say that you guys are horrible at reviewing. Before you get chapter 5, I need you to boost me up to 20 reviews. ******** I am a horrible person, I know, I blackmail you guys. If you were all better at reviewing, I wouldn't have to blackmail you though. So this chapter is Emmett's reaction. Thank you all for reviewing, those of you who did. For all those who didn't, you should be horribly ashamed of yourselves. FYI, I am in a very weird mood, so this chapter may be a little weird, more likely, it's going to be a lot weird. Have fun though, I have been dying to write this.**

**~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_**

Edward walked up to the counter to pick out a silver Volvo, and a blue one at Emmett's request. I gritted my teeth because she was a bit dazed and confused, and I didn't want a lecture on whether or not she was ogling or, just tired. Edward came back and kissed me on the forehead.

He whispered just low enough that the others wouldn't be able to hear, "You are a very naughty and conniving woman, my wife."

I looked down, somewhat embarrassed by my petty actions, his fingers on my chin though had me looking back up, as well as the fact that I didn't want to look away from his face much longer. Nessie had been playing with her Uncle Emmett and Aunt Rosalie, which I do admit was probably a bad idea, while the cars were getting picked and she looked up just as Edward was lowering his lips to mine, and queried, "Mommy, why are you and Daddy always playing tonsil hockey? Uncle Emmett says that hockey is overshadowed by football. Why don't you play tonsil football instead?"

I let out a low growl and managed to bite out, "Emmett, if you don't stop putting my daughter up to these inane questions I am going to get you back, in spades… And you are not going to like what I have in mind," and I added in a much lower voice, "Or in suitcases."

The drive to our new house, and the site of the upcoming prank war, was as uneventful as driving 120 miles across a city can be, meaning we got honked at a lot, and Edward chuckled 4 times, telling me that the police were being called about drunk drivers.

However, all the cars arrived unscathed at the mansion/castle that we now lived in.

"Alright, everybody's closets have been stocked, except for the guys, whose clothes are already in their suitcases. You all need to go change now, because we are going on a hunt. Girls change quickly and meet me in the living room. We have something we need to discuss without the boys listening in. Emmett, don't even think of touching my shoes or you will sorely regret it. Everybody go, now," Alice dictated quickly.

I darted quickly after Edward, who knew his way around the house, having flown out the previous month to choose the house. He led us to the closet and we changed quickly into athletic outfits, which were of course color matching and designer, and he sat on the bed and told me to go downstairs, because Alice wanted to talk to me and Rosalie alone. I flitted quickly down the stairs to reach Alice.

"Oh, good, everybody is here. We need to discuss the future prank war. Rosalie, I know that you want to make your car off limit. I want to make my shoes off limit, but Bella, you haven't thought about it. Is there anything you would like to make off limits to pranks?" Alice blurted out within the second I could hear her.

I thought briefly over the question and immediately came up with exactly what I wanted off limits.

"My daughter is absolutely, one-hundred-percent, off-limits. That means that nobody can prank her, use her to prank me, or get her to distract me while they prank her. It also means that I can't use her to do any of those things either. That is non-negotiable. Understood?" I stated clearly and officially.

Alice and Rosalie both looked rather amused, which confused me, until Rosalie stated, "Bella, you just foiled Emmett's master prank. He's been planning it since she was born, and you were ok. We all knew that we were going to move here because Edward had been real-estate shopping for a couple of months, ever since you were accepted to Dartmouth. He is going to be so pissed that you blew it for him."

I laughed and then I got curious, "What was he going to do?"

Alice laughed and said, "Well this is Emmett for you. He was going to tell you that he was taking her to the amusement park for the day. In reality he was going to take her to the mall. He was going to buy her leather clothes, and give her Henna tattoos all over her body. That's one of the things that he's been planning. He was going to have 'JAILBAIT' tattooed over her chest and 'YOU KNOW YOU WANT A PIECE OF THIS' on the small of her back with 'I BITE…HARD' under it. The look on your face would have been priceless. There were more tattoos, but they were all designs. He was going to tell you that they were permanent. You actually believed him for about five seconds. In that five seconds you were making plans for Carlisle to remove them." At that Alice and Rosalie started laughing so hard that, were they human, they would have passed out from lack of oxygen.

Edward came down the stairs then and wrapped his arms around my waist and said, "Don't worry love, my face in Alice's vision was 'priceless' as well. In fact, I believe that I was as shocked, if not more, as you. Emmett was forbidden from seeing Renesmee for months, three to be exact. That's how long it took for his tattoos to disappear. He used extra dark ink and put two layers on. He hid that plan well. I didn't know about it until Alice let me see the vision just now." Then Emmett's thundering voice sounded.

"What's so funny? What did Edward and Bella do this time?"

We all turned to look at him, except for Alice, whose chipper voice announced that she had seen this enough times to last a lifetime. And everybody but Rosalie gasped and winced, because Emmett was standing at the top of the stairs, completely, one-hundred-percent, naked.

"Emmett!" Everybody protested, "Why are you naked? Where are your clothes?"

He didn't look even slightly embarrassed as he explained, "Somebody forgot my suitcases, and all that's up there are Rosalie's. I came down to check my Jeep for more suitcases.

Everybody snickered then, confusing Emmett, "What's so funny _this _time?"

"Well," I started, "Those aren't Rosalie's suitcases. Those dresses are all yours, and will all fit you. Have fun paying your penance for making fun of me and Edward, and planning on tattooing my daughter.

Emmett's eyes got really big and wide then and his mouth opened and shut in rapid succession but nothing came out but a sputtering noise as he tried to come up with an excuse. Finally, he settled for pouting.

I heard a sigh from behind me and Edward growled out, "Emmett, I am incredibly angry about your plan, but can we talk about this when, I don't know, you have some clothes on, whether it's a pink dress or not?"

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~**A/N: Oh my god! I absolutely take back what I said about you guys being bad at reviews, you're amazing. I'm so happy that I'm practically bouncing!!!!!!!! :) Thank you so much! Thank you to ****bini2461, oliviak8, and yuyu for the awesome reviews. I guess that I have to write chapter 5 now, but I totally wasn't expecting this response so you might have to wait a day. Also, I still need prank ideas, so send it in a review, or a PM and you can get credit in an AN for your idea. I still need a beta reader to. So just PM me if your interested. Hope you had fun reading this. ~Sylvia**


	5. AN

**A/N: I know you guys are going to hate me for this, but school is about to start and things are starting to get a little hectic. I have to finish my summer homework. (aka: start my summer homework) (I know, who gives summer homework, I mean really!) I promise I will post as soon as I can. But starting August 17, (the day before school starts, and the day of my softball tryouts, I'm going for varsity, wish me luck), I am going to be a little spotty on posting. I will try to get you as many posts on the weekends as I can. Unfortunately, my teachers seem to think that you being in an honor's course means that they have to cram in all the homework from a normal class as well as the more advanced homework, sooo… I am really sorry. If I had a beta reader things might speed up cause I wouldn't have to proof anything. I really am sorry. I enjoy writing and reading the reviews. Can you believe that I haven't had a bad one yet? I know that you guys are mad. I'll check my inbox for more reviews, ideas, and beta résumés.**

**~Sylvia**


	6. Author's Note

**A/N: Ok. So while this may not be an update on my story, it is an update on my and my sister's lives. Things got crappy really fast right before school started. Like 2 days before school started we found out that my mom and her boyfriend lost our house. It wasn't their fault though. My mom's boyfriend was starting a business, and he had quit his job once he found an investor. But, the investor was deciding the final amount of how much he was going to give him. Unfortunately, he took a really long time deciding that he was backing out; long enough that we didn't have enough money to make the house payment. So, the bank ended up giving us four days to move. Unfortunately, the new house that we moved to has one of the sketchiest wireless internet connections that I have ever had the displeasure of meeting. So, I have not been writing because I am busy unpacking. I realize that I have been neglecting you guys, but please find it in your hearts to forgive me, cause otherwise you are going to find yourselves living a very angry life, cause I'm not going to be able to write for awhile. **

**With the utmost sincere apologies,**

**~Sylvia**

**PS: Ok today is 10/20/09 and I got internet. Hallelujah. Anyways, I want to apologize to my readers. I know that you all must have given up on me, and I am sooooo sorry and on't blame you at all. I know that my sister updated and I didn't, but you know things happen. I don't normally make alot of excuses, but here are my top five reason that I didn't update. I hope that they give you valid reasons not to hate me for abandoning. I'm not abandoning though. In fact I may start another story. After I finish Cullen Traditions.**

**5. I have a ton of homework**

**4. My sports are currently running until approximately 7 at night, giving me no time to write let alone update.**

**3. I have no internet, and my computer is probably only rebelling cause I'm neglecting it in favor of responsibilities. At least that's what I'm hoping the reason is.**

**2. I had the swine flu for a week.**

**1. And my top reason is that now I have the makeup work on top of the regular work, from my missed week of school.**

**So now you're all up to date on my fun life. Please be patient with me. I promise to update when I get time and internet. Probably over fall break in 2 weeks. Stay with me til then, ok?**

** ~Sylvia**


End file.
